The Wand
by vertigo.jm
Summary: PreSlash. Harry comes by to give Draco his wand back. DH compliant, not epilogue compliant.


**The Wand**

**By Vertigo JM**

Draco looked once more through the window. Yes, just as Dibby, his personal elf, had said. Potter was standing outside his front door, hair disheveled as ever, holding out Draco's wand. The wand he had stolen during the war. And Draco had been reducing to using his mother wand, which never really worked properly for him as it should. Shame really it was a beautiful wand, unicorn hair 12 inches.

What really mattered at the moment was Harry Potter. A funny thought that one, because it had always been Potter who mattered, since that first time in the Hogwarts express. Since his first Hogwarts robe at madam Malkin's, but Potter had never really returned the sentiment. Potter rarely took an interest in him, except when Draco pushed or prodded him too far, which was often.

Potter had started to fidget outside, looking at the stupid peacocks his father left in the front lawn, horrid, nasty creatures. And Harry didn't seem to like them all that much either. It really was like his father though, having peacocks in ones garden, and so unlike Draco at all. He hated those beasts really. But he was sure Potter at that exact moment was thinking Draco was ridiculous for having such beasts out there, just because he could.

Potter didn't know many things about him, things he oh so wanted to whisper in his ear on day, things that would be left unsaid. But Potter had the she-Weasel and was not interested in any other relationship whatsoever, or so he had told Draco a while ago.

It had been a funny night, looking back on it. Draco had drunk too much, and Blaise had dared him to go at Potter's and profess him undying love. Draco had gone willingly and remembered only when Potter had closed the door at his face. It had stung, but thankfully the alcohol had diminished the pain. Since that day he had never gone drinking with Blaise, that kid was so good with dares.

Harry seemed ready to leave, without having talked to Draco, which made him decide to go open the door at once. He would grasp every chance he could to talk to that straight-as-an-arrow wizard.

"Potter what are you doing here?" he asked, leaning casually against the door.

"Oh," Harry seemed surprised to find Draco there, maybe he had taken too long to answer the door. "I found this yesterday and decided that you should have it back." He struck out his hand with Draco's wand, offering it back.

"Really," said a surprised blonde, "why now? Why didn't you give it back earlier?"

"Well, I forgot I had it actually." Draco looked nothing short of affronted and Harry seemed to notice it. "That's not what I meant Malfoy, I decided to keep it while you where going through the trials, lest they take it from you and snap it in half. I kept it and put it in my Gringott's vault, and I forgot it was there."

"How have the goblins been treating you these days?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Worse than horribly of course, since I stole from them they haven't treated me the same," he answered shrugging, Draco entranced by the way the rat's nest moved as he did so. "But who cares really, they're goblins, they hate their own mothers."

"So, how've you been?" Draco questioned, wanting to keep the conversation going, he rarely saw Potter these days and he wasn't throwing this chance away.

"Err, good, look Malfoy I have to go, Ginny must be waiting." Harry certainly noticed how Malfoy's face closed once his ex-girlfriend was mentioned.

"Good bye then, thank you for giving my wand back."

"Bye."

But Draco couldn't let Harry leave without asking him once again, what if the man decided he'd changed teams after all. He caught Potter by the elbow turning him around. Harry lost balance in one of the steps falling fully into Draco's arms, which was the blonde's intention from the start.

"So about what I said that day you shut the door in my face..."

"What about it Malfoy?' Harry sort of whispered into his lips.

"Well, have you thought about it?" Draco said self consciously licking his lips. Really, a Malfoy being self conscious Draco's father was probably rolling in his grave.

"No, I haven't." Draco tried to keep the crestfallen look at bay, but Harry may have noticed his disappointment. "But I'm single now, so I'll think about it."

He stepped out of Draco's arms and Apparated away before the stunned blonde could say anything. Once he understood exactly what Potter had said though, he could've jumped from joy. He did something classier. Hexed one of that retched pink, and extremely gay, peacocks with his old wand.


End file.
